Iron Fist vs Tifa Lockhart
TL vs IF2.jpg|Simbiothero V3 TL vs IF.jpg|Simbiothero IF vs TF.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Description Marvel vs Final Fantasy! '''The fight between two of the fighters melee more strong in their universes Interlude Wiz: Talk helps to avoid unnecessary conflicts. '''Boomstick: But it also serves much give you hits. Wiz: Iron Fist, The Living Weapon Boomstick: and Tifa Lockhart, the girl from final fantasy with HUGE abilities, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Iron Fist Wiz: Daniel Rand is the son of Wendell Rand, the exiled heir to the throne of the extradimensional city of K' a-Mon. After spending years in the Earth as a successful businessman, Wendell decided to return to his native homeland. He explored with his wife Heather, his son, Daniel, and his business partner Harold Meachum, the Tibetan mountains in search of the nexus with K'um-Lun. To assume the control of the society that both were, Boomstick: but meachum Wendell led to death and left Heather and Daniel to his fate. Only Daniel, 9 years, lived to see the mystical city, daniel was recognized by luck as a member of Royal blood, and he was trained rigorously in the physical and philosophical aspects of the martial arts. At the age of 19, he faced his rite of initiation: the opportunity to obtain the power of the "iron fist" and ask, which was this ritual? easy, having to defeat to a fucking dragon. Wiz: but surprisingly, daniel managed to vercer the Dragon's name Shou-Lao, as well as a scratch of dragon in the chest, the power to concentrate all of his spiritual energy in his fist and again as strong as iron. Daniel let K' a-Lum and went to America in search of revenge. After hunt Meachum, Daniel realized that revenge had no honorable purpose, and spared. Daniel, eager to lead their own destiny, remained on Earth and assumed control of the family fortune. Iron Fist: I earned the Iron Fist! I use it to the best of my ability, I honor that power through my actions, and no one can take that from me! Tifa Lockhart Wiz: Tifa Lockhart was born and raised in Nibelheim, being the most popular teen aged boys from the village, including Cloud Strife, who, by then, had an infatuation with her. Although is knew since the childhood, really not arrived to be friends while both Cloud as Tifa claimed be it by the lagoons of their memories. Boomstick: is almost equal to the friendzone but not so painful, when Tifa had eight years, his mother died and much more afternoon a type of hair white very long, burned all the people losing what you was of family and is joined to a group for stop meteorites. Tifa: Stop running! I know. Even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about it now, really take it in. Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard. Well you hate being alone so let people in. Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throw it away either! Death Battle Results Who would you be rooting for? Iron Fist Tifa Lockhart Who do you want to win? Iron Fist Tifa Lockhart Trivia * Iron Fist is the fourth character from marvel used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. * Tifa Lockhart is the first character of Final Fantasy used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle * This fight is to commemorate the future release of Iron Fist series for netflix. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs. Final Fantasy' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years